Gray Sky Before Dawn
|namest = Prey Hunter: |namesl = Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) |livebooks = Moonrise, Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon }} Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) is a pale gray tabby tom. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Dawn : In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :Gray is on the hunting patrol who first sees the returning Tribe cats, Night and Talon. The two cats have returned with a patrol of cats from the Clans and the exiled Stormfur and Brook. Gray is the first to greet them in a non-hostile manner when he carefully approaches Brambleclaw, beginning to recognize him. Gray is surprised when the ThunderClan deputy remembers his name, and he continues to ask if the Clans had found the home they were looking for, why were they back again, and where all the other Clan cats were. Tawnypelt begins to answer his question, but she is silenced. :Gray is seen again eating an eagle with the rest of his hunting patrol. He brings the hungry to-bes and the Clan apprentices pieces of the prey for them to share. Screech comments it was the first decent meal they had seen in a long time. :Gray is part of the patrol who go to explore borders for the Tribe to keep the intruders out. Gray points out that traveling in the mountains took longer than it did in the Clans, and patrolling daily would be more difficult. :When the patrol is ambushed by the trespassers, Gray is seen after the attack with a bleeding ear near Bird. :Another hunting patrol Gray takes part of catches an eagle, but they are attacked by the intruders for it. They steal the eagle, injuring every member of the patrol. Gray is left with a deep wound along his flank. Stoneteller asks Jaypaw to treat Gray when the patrol returns to the Cave of Rushing Water. As Jaypaw chews up the tormentil root, he asks Gray if he had groomed the blood off it. Gray is bewildered by this suggestion, and Jaypaw snaps at him to start licking it, because the poultice wouldn't do any good on dried blood. A second later, Gray obeys him and starts to clean it. :Once, Gray hopefully suggests that the intruders would leave them alone once the borders were settled. :When the Tribe votes on whether or not to stay and fight the intruders, or to leave to find a new home, Gray chooses the latter with Bird, to Hollypaw's surprise. :In the final battle with the intruders, Lionpaw sees Gray struggling with a black-and-white she-cat; he is growing more and more exhausted, and his opponent is beginning to win. Lionpaw drags the she-cat off Gray, allowing him to roll away to safety. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon'' :Gray appears on a hunting patrol led by Crag, with Stormfur, Splash, and Dovewing and Foxleap from ThunderClan in the back. :When two eagles attack the patrol, all of the patrol except for Crag shelter under a rocky overhang. When Splash explains to Dovewing that the Tribe and eagles hunted similar prey, Gray says because of that, they were in competition for food. :When Dovewing spots a vole, Gray and Splash team up to catch it; Splash misses it, but as the vole runs further upstream, Gray catches and kills it. Foxleap congratulates them on their teamwork, and asks Gray if he was going to bury the vole while they finished the patrol, since that's what the Clans did. Gray shakes his head, and explains it would freeze if they buried it. He bounds away to take his catch back to the Cave of Rushing Water. Quotes References and Citations Category:Tribe Cat Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Prey Hunters Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Females